Ponto Final
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Um descuido, uma surpresa, uma conversa, uma decisão. Um final.


**Ponto Final**

Sirius, o que está fazendo aí? – A garota pulou os dois últimos degraus da escada alta com força, provavelmente tentando focar a atenção dos adultos para o que o primo fazia.

- Isso não te interessa. – Ele respondeu seco, mas por dentro sentia seu sangue gelar com a possibilidade de o descobrirem. Decidiu completar a explicação. – Vim falar com o meu pai, mas vejo que ele está ocupado.

- Você está escutando atrás da porta! – Ela soltou satisfeita, a voz se elevando a cada palavra.

Sirius suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ainda não entendia como uma garota poderia parecer tão crescida quanto a prima. Bellatrix estudava no segundo ano em Hogwarts, mas já tinha um corpo quase totalmente desenvolvido que atraia os olhares dos homens aonde quer que ela fosse, provocando diversos acessos de ciúmes no primo Regulus. Ela mantinha os cabelos longos e fartos soltos e de aparência despenteada, caindo em uma cascata longa até a cintura da menina. Os olhos apertados esquadrinhavam cada centímetro do cômodo, e Sirius voltou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o barulho da fechadura se abrindo.

- Sirius, Bella, o que fazem aqui? – Cedrella olhou confusa para os dois parados perto da entrada, e o garoto retesou o corpo, preparando-se para a denúncia da prima e as conseqüências que teria.

- Vim procurar um elfo.

Sirius não acreditaria que a prima havia falado aquilo se não tivesse visto as palavras saírem-lhe da boca lentamente, como se fosse totalmente verdade.

- Precisa de um elfo, querida? – A mulher questionou confusa, e olhou interrogativamente para Sirius.

- Tem uma mancha no meu tapete, então fui perguntar á Sirius dos elfos. Não encontramos nenhum lá em cima e viemos procurar aqui.

A mulher sorriu em um pedido mudo de desculpas á sobrinha e minutos depois a dupla subia as escadas tranqüilamente na mansão escura, um elfo doméstico recém-castigado em seus calcanhares. Definitivamente, Bellatrix tinha um certo dom para enganar outras pessoas, improvisar desculpas, ou simplesmente esconder ou distorcer a pura verdade.

- Porque não me entregou? – O garoto quebrou o silêncio.

- Porque eu sei sobre o que eles estavam conversando lá dentro. Você é o único que não sabe.

Sirius esqueceu tudo a sua volta, ignorou a insinuação dela e olhou sugestivamente esperançoso para a garota.

- E eu não vou te contar. – Ela completou sorridente.

- Por favor, Bella.

- Não. – Ela riu no escuro e parou no topo da escada para observar a cena do pequeno primo se corroendo de vontade de saber o assunto da reunião de família.

- Vamos, só me conte, por favor.

O sorriso da garota se ampliou magnificamente com a situação rebaixada do garoto, que implorava uma informação á seus pés. Sabia exatamente como irritá-lo, e era justamente deixando-o de fora dos assuntos, mesmo que fosse somente mais uma discussão familiar sobre alguns planos do Lorde das Trevas.

A última coisa que Sirius viu antes de ouvir o estrondo da porta do quarto de hóspedes bater foi o sorriso ofuscante e vitorioso de Bellatrix. Um sorriso do qual ele nunca se esqueceria.

**.x.**

- Ora, ora. – Soou a voz arrastada tão conhecida de Sirius, mais próxima do que ele gostaria que estivesse.

- Bellatrix. – Cumprimentou Sirius tentando parecer um tanto mais civilizado, enquanto a prima adentrava seu quarto completamente bagunçado.

- Posso saber aonde vai?

- Não vou á lugar algum. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, virando-se para a garota encostada na escrivaninha lotada de livros e papéis enquanto cruzava os braços retesadamente. Sabia que Bellatrix não deixaria passar a pequena mudança no tom de voz do rapaz, por mais mínima que fosse, mas manteu a cabeça erguida e continuou fitando-a sem expressar emoção alguma.

- Isso é mentira. – Silvou Bellatrix simplesmente, como se apontasse o óbvio para uma pessoa muito leiga.

Sirius a olhou sugestivamente e decididamente mudou sua expressão. Seus olhos transpassavam incredulidade, raiva, confusão e desprezo, todos os sentimentos juntos, e mais algo que ele não sabia identificar. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago e constatou que tentar enganar Bellatrix com uma mentira improvisada não era algo muito plausível.

- Você está mentindo. – Explicou a prima, tomando a mesma posição, só que com muito mais graciosidade que o outro. – Você sabia que todos eles estão conversando, e pediram para que você ficasse no seu quarto.

O garoto nada tinha a responder. Sem que percebesse, os braços caíram molemente do lado do corpo e seus olhos foram tomados por uma expressão de incredulidade, misturada á confusão.

- Regulus me pediu para que não deixasse você chegar perto da sala de estar.

Sirius assimilou aos poucos a resposta de Bellatrix á sua pergunta muda, e sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe da face. Passaram-se alguns minutos de um silêncio constrangedor e incômodo, em que a prima o fitava esperando uma resposta e este encarava um ponto fixo acima do ombro da garota, tentando a todo custo fugir de seus olhos.

- Quero saber aonde você vai. – Foi como ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Já disse que não vou á nenhum lugar.

- Tem certeza? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e focou o olhar no guarda-roupa alto.

Sirius assentiu, mantendo a certeza de que se dissesse algo errado daria a certeza de que estava mentindo. Observou-a andar de um lado para outro no quarto e abrir as portas do guarda-roupa silenciosamente. Ele torceu para que ela achasse tudo aquilo normal, mas nada passava pela vista apurada e o senso de dedução da prima. Ela retornou segurando alguns objetos e jogou-os na cama enquanto falava.

- Geralmente as pessoas não guardam a escova de dente a não ser que pretendam viajar. E é um pouco estranho o fato de que todos os seus livros e materiais do sexto ano estejam guardados lá também, separados do resto das suas coisas. Também há o...

- Chega, Bella. – Sirius cortou-a rapidamente. Não suportaria ver tantas falhas em seu plano aparentemente razoável, todas desmascaradas pela prima que provavelmente contaria tudo aos pais dele.

- Vou repetir. Aonde você vai?

Sirius suspirou e sentou-se na cama, sem nada dizer. Em seu interior os pensamentos e sentimentos lutavam por espaço, e o rapaz somente analisava-os superficialmente. Percebendo que o garoto nada falaria, Bella começou.

- Sirius, sei que você se sente diferente do resto da nossa família. E você realmente é. Eu lamento muito que isso tenha que ser assim, mas tenho certza de que assim que passar por aquela porta seus pais o deserdarão.

- Não estou preocupado com isso. A herança deles pouco me importa. O que eu quero é um lugar diferente daqui, um lugar onde eu não precise forçar um sorriso nas fotos e nem vestir essas roupas estranhas. Eu quero ter a minha própria vida, sem ficar amarrado á essa família.

- Eu não te entendo.

- Como entenderia? – Ele suspirou resignado.

- Ouça-me, Sirius, milhares de bruxos morreriam e matariam para ocupar esse lugar que você ocupa na família Black.

Definitivamente, pensou Sirius, Bellatrix não sabia como animar uma pessoa naquela situação.

- Está vendo? É disso que estou falando! Não quero que nenhum bruxo iludido pense que essa família é melhor do que outras, porque ela não é. Não quero ser como todos vocês, que veneram aquele maldito bruxo idiota e só pensem em sangues puros e tradições familiares.

- O mundo é assim! Como você espera ser aceito na sociedade agora? Se casando com uma trouxa e vivendo sua vida rodeado de pirralhos sangues-ruins e convivendo com aqueles mestiços imundos? Isso não é vida, Sirius!

- Não os insulte! Vivo dizendo a vocês que são todos cegos, se negam a ver o que está bem na sua frente. Você acha que o mundo é assim porque foi sempre criada desse jeito, não teve amigos de verdade, uma pessoa que a amasse de verdade, um pai e uma mãe que te mostrasse como viver e te colocasse no caminho certo!

- E você teve tudo isso? Diga-me, você teve? Olhe para você mesmo, garoto! Foi criado junto comigo, crescemos juntos! Se eu não souber quem você é agora, quem mais vai saber?

- Eu saberei! Eu sei quem sou e sei o que quero. Não fomos criados juntos. Você foi criada por essa família manipuladora, ainda não conhece suas vontades, e duvido que algum dia irá conhecer. Eu não fui criado por essa gente!

- Não é? Foi criado aonde? Diga-me então aonde você aprendeu a ser uma pessoa tão melhor do que nossa família. Pense que é superior, e você verá daqui a algum tempo quem estará no caminho certo!

- Eu fui criado em Hogwarts! – Urrou Sirius, sorrindo triunfante com o rosto enojado de Bellatrix. – Olhe em volta! Se precisar de mais alguma prova de que sou diferente, olhe em volta! Seis anos atrás aquele chapéu me escolheu para a Grifinória, porque sabia que eu era diferente! Não sou igual a vocês!

- Você é diferente, sei disso. Mas lamento que essa diferença aumente sua ingratidão com a nossa família.

Aquelas palavras deixaram o rapaz sem fala, sem reação. Ele sabia que a discussão descontrolada entre ele e Bellatrix havia acabado, todas as verdades já haviam sido ditas. Ficou em silêncio, fitando o próprio sapato.

Alguns minutos depois, a garota sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. O garoto sentiu o sangue gelar e o rosto enrubescer, e finalmente percebeu porque lhe doía tanto sair de casa. Ele deixaria tudo para trás e nunca mais poderia voltar. Nunca mais veria o rosto alegre de Bellatrix se iluminar ao irritá-lo, nunca mais poderia pegar a garota em flagra fazendo algo errado, nunca mais poderiam dividir um doce como faziam tantos anos atrás. A partir daquele momento, não haveria volta e ele não poderia se arrepender. Sentiu uma pontada de dor ao constatar que ele não estaria mais ali para Bella. Por Bella.

Sem ele ali, não haveria outra pessoa para alertá-la da realidade, para fazê-la pensar sobre seus atos. Pois mesmo que por meio de discussões e brigas, ele sabia que fazia a garota pensar nas coisas, o que era um grande feito. Ele era o único que conseguiria implantar algum tipo de razão na mente de Bella. Lamentava que aquela fosse uma mente tomada pelo roteiro de família Black que ele tanto repugnava.

Um súbito pensamento o tomou. Teria que deixar algo para que Bella se lembrasse de sempre seguir o caminho certo. Não seria algo que ele teria certeza que fizesse efeito, mas qualquer coisa que mostrasse á ela que ele fez uma tentativa, que ele esperava que ela seguisse sem ele. Que a fizesse pensar. E não somente pensar por um dia, e depois tornar a fazer errado. Algo que a fizesse sempre se recordar das discussões, das conversas, das brincadeiras, e de todas as lembranças que dividiam. Pois Bella era a única Black que em segredo fora contagiada pela razão que Sirius tanto teimava em implantar. Ainda que não admitisse, Sirius se sentia orgulhoso disso.

Quase que por impulso, colocou em prática a primeira idéia que lhe veio á cabeça. Puxou o queixo de Bella para si e tomou-lhe os lábios com fervor. No começo a garota pereceu confusa e revelava uma ponta de choque ou incredulidade, Sirius não conseguia distinguir. Depois de alguns segundos ela entendeu o que o rapaz tanto teimava em lhe dizer, e retribuiu o beijo.

Minutos depois era soado no cômodo o suave ruído da fechadura da porta trancando-se lentamente, e o baque surdo da varinha de Bellatrix caindo no chão, abafando os suaves ruídos produzidos por Sirius enquanto a deitava na cama alta e desarrumada.

Na manhã seguinte, Bellatrix acordou com um suspiro. Sabia exatamente o que acontecera, e lamentava. Ao abrir os olhos sua intuição se confirmou. Notou um pedaço de pergaminho colocado cuidadosamente do lado do travesseiro. Tinha certeza da essência das palavras antes mesmo de esticar a mão. O nome de Bella riscado do lado de fora do pergaminho dobrado transmitia, naquela caligrafia conhecida, somente dor. Abriu o bilhete cuidadosamente.

_Espero que tenha tido uma ótima noite. _

_Tenho certeza de que você sabe exatamente o que fiz enquanto você dormia, e saiba que não me arrependo. Não havia outro meio de continuar a minha vida, e eu espero que você entenda._

_Posso ser um covarde. Mas não porque fugi de casa. Sou um covarde por não ser independente o suficiente para continuar aí. Já bastava para mim, e eu decidi pensar em mim mesmo, antes de pensar nessa família._

_Entre todos esses, você é a única que pode me compreender, e eu preciso que o faça. Continuar vivendo nessa casa já não era o melhor nem para mim e nem para os outros, então encontrei a solução._

_Entenda-me, não havia outra opção._

_Livre-se desse bilhete depois de ler, pois não quero que caia em mãos erradas._

_Você sempre será minha guardiã, colocando-me no caminho certo. Assim como sou o seu._

_Sirius_

O papel, minutos depois, foi queimado lentamente na lareira escura, porém as palavras ali passadas permaneceram gravadas na mente de Bella para sempre, e ela comprometia-se a manter Sirius no caminho certo, assim como ele havia dito, custasse o que fosse.

**.x.**

Tantos anos depois, um reencontro tão marcado. Tão feliz. Tão triste.

A partidária do Lorde das Trevas travava a épica luta contra o partidário de Dumbledore. Caminhos tão cruzados, que levaram á resultados tão diferentes.

Ela o levaria para o caminho certo. O tiraria da vida de sofrimento.

Um sorriso. Um lampejo. Uma queda.

Os dizeres de um antigo bilhete ressaltando na memória dos dois.

Um ponto final naquela história**.**

**Fim**


End file.
